Uzumaki Menma
Menma (メンマ, Menma), a character that appears in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze in the alternate universe of Konohagakure, thus making him the "Naruto Uzumaki" of that world. He is also the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails (黒九尾, Kuro Kyūbi). Background Menma was born as the son of his world's version of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. However, unlike Naruto, the events of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha never occurred and Menma got to have Minato and Kushina in his life. Despite this difference, Menma's life was similar to Naruto's as he enrolled into the Academy and became a Genin and later the current jinchūriki of the Black Nine-Tails while mastering its power. For unknown reasons, Menma became a missing-nin, though this was notably something fairly recent since both Menma's parents were unaware that their son had left the village and that Naruto had took Menma's place in Konoha. In addition, Menma kidnapped shinobi with unique abilities, which attracted attention from other villages and deemed him as an S-ranked criminal. He soon met Tobi who tells him all about his Eye of the Moon Plan and agreed to help him. From there, targeting the jinchuriki of his world, Menma killed his reality's Yugito Nii. Personality His personality is like Naruto's and Dark Naruto's. It's unknown how Menma acted like around his parents,or the Konoha 11. It's also unknown how Menma acts like around Sasuke,Sai, Tsunade,Shizune, Jiraiya,Kakashi or Gai. Appearance Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto, though his blond hair has become black as a result of merging with Obito, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father's. He also has darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. When initially appearing as the mysterious "Masked Man," he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-gray robe with gray lining and a fur collar, and a tattered gray-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals Abilities Revealed to be a missing-nin and S-ranked criminal, Menma is considered a highly dangerous ninja, able to effortlessly defeat other jinchūriki like Yugito Nii as well as several of Konohagakure's top-level ninja. While mainly seen letting his Nine Masked Beasts do the direct fighting, Menma showed considerable taijutsu prowess. Against several of Naruto's clones, he quickly dispatched them. Even against Naruto in Sage Mode, Menma's raw strength combined with an unnamed chakra technique was great enough to easily catch Naruto's punch and throw him about. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Menma is blessed with remarkable stamina and an equally powerful life-force, granting him tremendous vitality and an immensely long potential lifespan. After being possessed by Obito, Menma gained a Sharingan in his right eye and access of many of its abilities, including Obito's Kamui for teleportation and intangibility Unlike Naruto, Menma lacks the Eight Trigrams Seal that restrains the Black Nine-Tails and doesn't display any kind of tailed beast transformations during the film. Rather, he is able to completely unleash the fox, using it in a manner similar to a summon. Nine Masked Beast Menma's hatred has allowed him to bond with and better control the Black Nine-Tails, and he is able to create and control living entities composed of its chakra, which are known as the Nine Masked Beasts (九面獣, Kyūmenjū). Five of the creatures are described as divine beasts (神獣, shinjū), while the other four are referred to as divine priests (神官, shinkan).[1] When defeated, their true forms are revealed to simply be nine masked fox kits (子狐, kogitsune), each possessing a single tail, a result of the Black Nine-Tails' chakra being divided into nine beings Ninjutsu Menma's abilities are essentially the same as Naruto's, and he has developed dark versions of Naruto's signature techniques called Spiralling Ring and Great Spiralling Ring. After merging with Uchiha Obito, his right eye gets the Sharingan, allowing him to predict all his opponents movements and copy any techniques. Film appearances Naruto Shippuden movie llllll The movie starts with a flashback to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, which then flash forward to eight members of Akatsuki that are meant to be dead which unsettles Sakura. Shikamaru states there is no point in wondering why the dead are back alive and quickly comes up with a counter plan, but Naruto quickly attacks Akatsuki head on, forcing the rest of the Konoha 11 plus Sai, Kakashi and Gai to attack. The battle continues until Naruto is caught by Kakuzu, Sai frees Naruto by cutting part of Kakuzu's arm off, causing the Akatsuki to retreat. Naruto and his friends return home, where most of Naruto's peers are congratulated by their families whom all promise to write a recommendation letter so they can become jōnin although Sakura has a little fight with her family who embarrasses her in front of the others. As Naruto returns home, he passes many families causing him to reminisce of his father and mother causing him to get lonelier. He then asks Iruka for a letter of recommendation of his own, but Iruka refuses as Naruto is only a genin and must become a chūnin and rise through the ranks just as Minato and all other jonin did. Naruto is saddened by his lonely lifestyle and the fact no one seems to understand him, and storms off. He meets Sakura, who had an argument with her family and also stormed out, grabbing Naruto's hand and telling him to go on a date with her. While Sakura complains of her family, Tobi appears in front of them and after a small scuffle, he then activates the limited Tsukuyomi. Naruto and Sakura are absorbed in a flash of light, and later find themselves still in the same park they were before. They run into their friends including Sasuke, but with different personalities and no one knows who Tobi is. They realize they are in another world where Sakura's father was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village instead of Minato, and in this world Naruto is named Menma instead. As Naruto and Sakura return home Sakura is happy for the new freedom she has, while Naruto hurries home to his apartment hoping to see his parents, only to find he does not live there. Tobi reveals that the dead Akatsuki members in the beginning were only Zetsu clones. In the Genjutsu World, a man in a mask meets Tobi and they agree to work together. Elsewhere, as Sakura is looking through her dresser, she sees the same coat that Naruto's father had worn. She then meets Sasuke who gives her a flower and flirts with her. Naruto and Sakura meet in the morning to try to gather more information of their current world, although Sakura enjoys this world as she has more freedom and is well loved by the village thanks to her father's actions. Naruto, on the other hand, wants to return home as fast as possible. Naruto and Sakura meet Tsunade and Shizune who tells them that a masked man attacked Kumogakure, and killed their jinchūriki which Naruto and Sakura believe to have been Tobi. They then meet Naruto's parents who are alive. Minato says that Jiraiya died finding the Red Moon Scroll that was said to help save the world. Tsunade lets Naruto and Sakura join Minato and Kushina on their mission when Kakashi and Guy return. Sakura is shocked at finding out who Naruto's parents are, while Naruto is angry that Tobi would dare to make copies of his dead parents and he swears to break the Genjutsu. While Sakura is still enjoying her life, she wonders how Naruto is doing. While Naruto attempts to ignore his parents, he sees an album showing him, how his life would have been if his parents had been alive. In the morning, Sakura notes that this world's Kakashi and Guy switched personalities, while Naruto isolates himself from his parents at every turn. They soon locate where Jiraiya hid the scroll, but as the group stops to rest Naruto charges ahead until he is confronted by the summoning of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. They refuse to listen to Naruto and the group who explains their reason for being there and attacks them with an army of frogs. Naruto attempts to use Sage Mode, but is unable to gather enough energy before Gamabunta attacks him. Kushina protects him, but hurts herself from a shot of acid that burns Kushina's leg. Minato saves both of them and quickly is able to get the scroll, unsummoning the toads. As Sakura heals Kushina, Naruto still attempts to brush off his parents, causing Minato to say no matter what Naruto does, they will always try to save him. Kushina then awakens and hugs Naruto, causing him to be unable to try to ignore his parents any longer and finally accepts them. They return to Konoha, where Tsunade locks the scroll in the villages Safe up till the night when a red moon will appear when they can use the scroll to fulfill the said prophecy. As Naruto and Sakura walk home, Naruto quickly walks home leaving Sakura alone and happily walks into his house. She instead finds her home too lonely and wonders if Naruto's always this alone. As she walks down town she sees happy families, only making her more sad. She then realizes that this world's Sasuke is just a flirt and decides that Naruto was right on his decision to quickly break the genjutsu they're now trapped in and wishes to return to their own world. As she walks to Naruto's home to try to find a way to break the genjutsu, she see how happy Naruto is and wonders should they leave. Sakura later meets Naruto, and asks him if he wants to stay. Although he denies it, he later thinks to himself that he truly does not want to leave. At that moment an explosion occurs at the Hokage's office, where the masked man from earlier asks for the scroll they brought back. He overpowers Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, till Naruto and Sakura arrive. They realize that this was the man Tsunade was talking about, and that he knows Tobi. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, and kidnaps Sakura in exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying a large part of Konoha and leaves. Naruto tries to save Sakura, but Minato prevents him, showing that in the end this world's Minato is different from his father. He takes one of Minato's kunai and the scroll leaving with Sakura's father's Hokage coat. Sakura is tied up and meets Tobi who is a ghost saying they are in an old training ground that Minato and Jiraiya used. Naruto arrives but is attacked by the other masked man asking for the scroll. Naruto is unable to fight properly as his stomach acts up, the Masked Man then takes the time to summon the Nine Masked Beasts, and about to kill Naruto when the Akatsuki arrives and saves him. This Akatsuki was hired by Tsunade to help Naruto, and they deal with the masked beasts when Naruto attacks the masked man. Itachi saves Sakura and Tobi decides to escape instead. The Akatsuki defeats the masked beasts that turn into nine fox kits, while Naruto chased the masked man into the training grounds. They then fight, Naruto uses Sage Mode and uses the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to counter the Masked Man's Great Spiralling Ring. It ends in a draw, but the attack destroy the masked man's mask, showing that he is Menma, this world's Naruto. Menma then called back the defeated masked beasts, and summoned Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. Naruto was unable to attack, while the Akatsuki retreat, taking Sakura with them. Not wanting to be manipulated by the Sharingan again, Kurama makes a truce with Naruto to work together, allowing him to summon Kurama out of his body. In the battle Naruto is barely able to win, but Tobi reveals that this was his plan, to have Naruto and Menma fight, as doing so would cause the two foxes to fight and weaken Kurama. As he possessed Menma, Kurama warned Naruto if he looked into Menma's Sharingan, it would be all over for Tobi planned to extract Kurama out of Naruto the same way he extracted it from Kushina 16 years ago. Naruto tries to use the scroll when he notices the moon had turned red, but Menma cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look in Menma's eyes. Naruto's memories were erased, but Sakura rescues him. Naruto, in an anesmia state looking at half of the scroll, is able to remember Jiraiya and his memories. He then defeats Tobi the same way his father did breaking the Limited Tsukiyomi. Tobi using his ghost body tries again, till Minato and Kushina arrive. Tobi decides to give up and exits the genjutsu world just as Naruto and Sakura are enveloped in a bright light preparing to return to their world as well, but beforehand Naruto thanks Minato and Kushina who quickly goes to assist Menma who is returning to his original state as their son. Naruto and Sakura returns to their world, where Naruto's Hokage coat breaks down since it was only part of the genjutsu world and not real. Naruto and Sakura tell Tsunade and Kakashi of what transpired and sets out more guard patrol since Tobi was easily able to enter further in the village than they imagined. As they both return home, Naruto watches Sakura as she meets her parents, happily hugging them, he approaches her asking her out on a date, but Sakura tells him they just came back from the longest date ever, causing Naruto's shock. As Naruto goes home, he sees Iruka in his house, waiting to apologise to him. Iruka shows Naruto a cake,and Naruto shocking cries after he realizes that Iruka really does care about him. Iruka asks him what's wrong,and Naruto says nothing. Iruka welcomes Naruto home,and Naruto says I'm home. Afterwards Naruto happily walks through the village while quoting that the road of a ninja is one who endures. Quotes *(Summoning the Nine Masked Beasts) "Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts!" (「九面薩婆訶…青・白・朱・玄・空・南・北・三・玉…九面獣!」, "Kumen Sowaka… Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Kū, Nan, Hoku, San, Gyoku… Kumenjū!") Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Hatake Kakashi Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Tenten Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Akiminichi Choji Sai Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Kushina Jiraiya Gai Tsunade Shizune Uchiha Obito Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Real World Counterpart) *Uzumaki Kushina (Alternite Timeline Mother) *Namikaze Minato]] (Alternite Timeline Father) *Jiraiya (Alternite Timeline God Father/decreased) *Umino Iruka (Alternite Timeline Childhood Sensei) *Uchiha Sasuke (Alternite Timeline Best Friend) *Hyuga Hinata (Alternite Timeline Love Interest) Trivia *"Menma" is the name of a Japanese condiment which is also found in ramen. This is a parallel to where Naruto's name originates. *Menma's personality can be compared to that of Dark Naruto. *Menma's ability to control multiple entities at once is very similar to those of Pain and Kakuzu, and also parallels Naruto's use of shadow clones. *Among the Nine Masked Beasts that Menma created from the Black Nine-Tails' chakra, four of the divine beasts are based on the Four Symbols, a set of Chinese constellations, and two of the divine priests are based on the heavenly messengers and death god of Japanese folklore. Kinja, which somewhat resembles Huang Long, and Hokuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin, which are named after the Northern and Southern Dippers, are original concepts designed to round out the group. *Menma is the only Genjutsu World counterpart whose name is different from his real self. *The point where Menma uses his Great Spiralling Ring to destroy most of Konoha is similar to Pain's attack on Konoha. *Menma shares the same Japanese voice actress as his real world counterpart,Uzumaki Naruto. Memna is similar to Naruto in many ways. *Both have the same appearance. *Both have Kurama sealed within them. *Both have the same Birthday. *Both have the same Personality. *Both have the same parents. *Both are 16 years old. *Both have the same voice. *Both have the same Japanese voice actress, Junko Takeuchi. *Both fight one another in the Genjutsu world. *Both remain in their own world at the end of the film. *Both are reunited with the one person that cares about them. (For Menma : Minato and Kushina. For Naruto : Umino Iruka) *Both are the love interest of Hyuga Hinata. *Both have the same fighting style. *Both have the same techniques. *Both have Jiraiya as their Godfather. *Both meet for the first time in the climax of the film. *Both used Kurama to battle one another in the film. *Naruto is refered as Menma through out the whole film. *Both see Obito in ghost form throughout the whole film. *Both refer to Obito as Madara of Tobi. *It is likely that Menma's full name is Menma Namikaze since, unlike Naruto whose parents were kept a secret and had only taken his mother's last name, Menma was able to live under the care of his parents and took his father's last name. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Takeuchi *'English' : N/A Gallery